


December's Memories, Love and Life

by k_haruyuki



Series: Haruyuki's Fluff Challenge [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Choreographer Katsuki Yuuri, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, M/M, Skater Victor Nikiforov, Wizard Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki, a wizard who uses his magic to create various types of ice skater products to be sold in his humble store at events that take place in Japan, is now in constant presence of his idol and the love of his life, the Russian skater Victor Nikiforov, who recently came to Hasetsu. But… What does Victor really want from him?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Haruyuki's Fluff Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618090
Kudos: 31





	December's Memories, Love and Life

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel of December’s Miracle, Magic and Luck 
> 
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. There's a poll there about crossover AUs that can turn into Fanfictions.

**_[Memories]_ **

Katsuki Yuuri was born in a small town on the west coast of the island of Kyushu, Japan. From a young age, he was able to perform small spells with the help of his family. One day, an incident involving other students who called the boy a piggy, Yuuri accidentally almost ends in tragedy. Hiroko and Toshiya decide to make the boy learn at home and with that, they ask for help from the town witch, who was also a famous dancer in the past, named Okukawa Minako.

Minako laughs out loud when boy Yuuri asks if she uses magic to look so beautiful. She, petting a black cat named Benois who is actually her family member, says that this is a woman's secret and tells him to concentrate on his studies.

Minako, realizing Yuuri's interest in dance, also teaches him in her studio, along with magic and school subjects. At 10, Minako takes him to Ice Castle Hasetsu, and Yuuri starts to learn and fall in love with figure skating. And then, Minako and Takeshi are surprised to see how Yuuri's magic comes when he imitates Victor Nikiforov. Minako comes up days later with several different types of materials and asks Yuuri to skate the 'The Lilac Fairy' program again. She, Yuuko and Takeshi are surprised when when skating Victor's program, the boy's magic involves the items around the ice, which start to move. 

That day, everyone is surprised when Yuuri finishes the program with the appearance and clothes of when he was 5 years old. That's how Katsuki Yuuri discovers that he cannot be a professional skater. But if he works hard, he can use his magic to create items related to the sport. 

Years pass and Yuuri develops more and more in relation to magic, dance and figure skating. At the age of 15, he creates his first family member, who takes the form of a brown Toy Poodle whom he calls Vicchan. Yuuri develops the first items inspired by Victor, which he keeps as part of his first collection. Meanwhile, Yuuko Toyomura begins to grow as a female ice skater, and is the first skater to have items created by Yuuri in addition to Victor. Yuuri creates Katsu, but only grows when other skaters and coaches ask for items created by Yuuri. 

Katsu is popular internationally thanks to Phichit Chulanont, who when competing in a Junior event in Japan, is enchanted by Katsu. Especially when objects about him this season are exposed. He posts pictures on his social networks, and immediately Katsu receives thousands of orders via the internet. Yuuri contracts with a number of technicians to expand the business, while donating much of the profit to charity. At this meeting, technicians discover that the Japanese magician is able to skate talentedly when watching a video that proves how the items are created.

After the meeting, Yuuri is approached by Yakov Feltsman, who asks Victor for help. He reveals that his skater has been depressed lately because of the death of his dog. Yuuri flies with him to St. Petersburg and uses the ice ring at night to create his second family member, in the form of a brown-haired poodle, which Yakov gives to Victor the next morning, while Yuuri takes the form of a child in the Lilia's house and when she recovers, she returns to Japan without knowing her idol and crush.

What he didn't expect was that years later, Yuuri would find Victor, help him in a case of a violent stalker and that the Russian ice skater would fall in love with him too.

**_[Love]_ **

"Vkusno!" Victor exclaims, when taking the first bite of Katsudon that Katsuki Hiroko serves him.

Yuuri, who is sitting in his adult form in front of him with his own bowl, watches him with wide eyes and a flushed face, stroking the head of Vicchan, who is lying on his lap and Makkachin, who lies down beside him. 

_ I can't believe that Victor Nikiforov is at my house eating Katsudon with me. _

When Victor, who starts to eat the food animatedly, stops to look at him and tilt his face, Yuuri's face gets even more flushed and prepares to eat his food by joining his hands, with one holding the chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu." He says, starting to eat slowly.

Victor continues to eat and the silence is only interrupted when Okukawa Minako and the Nishigori family invade the inn, exclaiming that Victor is missing but being silent when they find him eating Katsudon and talking to Yuuri. And then, again they start to exclaim about his presence there. 

"Victor?" Yuuri asks, minutes after all the guests are gone. "Why are you here?"

Victor, who is sitting on the floor watching a Japanese football game with Toshiya, looks at him in surprise before opening a sad smile.

"I need your help." He says to Yuuri, who looks at him with his face tilted. "I plan to retire after the next season, but I can't think of a theme or perfect programs to end my career."

"I don't want to be rude, but what do I have to do with it?" Yuuri asks, noticing the sadness in his eyes.

"Mari told me that you are able to imitate my programs perfectly and can choreograph programs. I would like you to not only do the choreography for my new programs, but also to create the costumes that I should wear with them." Victor explains, and Yuuri's eyes widen, not believing what he's used to.

_ Victor Nikiforov, a living Russian figure skating legend, is asking him for help in creating perfect programs for his last season. _

"This is a big responsibility that you put on my back. I am grateful for telling me that before the season is over." Yuuri says to him, who nods seriously. "I need time to think about how to help you with this, so I suggest you spend your days here in Hasetsu training for the nationals and for the World Championship. Also, inform Yakov-san that you are here."

"How do you know that…" Victor starts, but is silent when he sees Yuuri cross his arms.

"He called me, after discovering that you checked out of the hotel in Fukuoka, canceled the return ticket to Russia and disappeared without saying anything to him or anyone. How I felt that Makkachin's presence was approaching Hasetsu, I told him I was going to take care of you." Yuuri lets out a breath and gets up, yawning. "It's getting late and I'm still a little tired of helping Makkachin, so I'm going to go to sleep now."

"Oh." Victor says, breaking his smile when he sees Yuuri walk away. "Good night, Yuuri."

Yuuri, who immediately notices the change in Victor, approaches him and kisses him on the forehead. 

"Good night, Victor." He whispers, walking away and quickly disappearing down the corridor that leads to the private rooms that belong to the Katsuki family, leaving behind a mess called Victor Nikiforov.

**…**

That night, even though he is tired, Yuuri cannot sleep because he is so excited that he knows that he will help Victor even more. He, who is lying on the bed with the pillow on his face to make the screams he can't resist making, looks at a drawer that belongs to his desk and stands up abruptly, opening and removing a black cover notebook. When he opens, he finds written in Japanese choreographies that he created together with Minako for years. 

"I need to start with the theme for Victor's last season." He says, opening the last page of the notebook, which is clean, and starting to write ideas for the topic. "Farewell? No. Knowing Victor, he won't want to reveal this to the public using the theme."

After half an hour, Yuuri has several ideas written in his notebook, and many of them are crossed out, indicating that he didn't like them. Yuuri lets out a breath and looks at the walls of his room, full of posters of Victor, official and created by himself. He stops at the poster with Victor posing in Stammi Vicino's outfit, and widens his eyes when an idea passes through his head.

"This season, Victor's theme is 'Longing'. What if the next theme is an answer? A solution to what he's looking for?" He wonders, looking back at the sheet in the notebook and seeing two words he had written separately, but together they are the answer he believes to be what Victor is looking for.

_ Life and Love. _

He gets red in the cheeks when he realizes that one of the programs will be inspired by the feelings he has for the Russian skater, and wonders how he should explore the term 'life'. He then remembers receiving an email from the composer that Phichit Chulanont usually uses the songs for skating, containing some songs that he had asked to create choreographies. One of them is called Agape, and the other is called Eros and both have the duration of a short program.

_ And he does have a choreography for Agape and another for Eros. _

Now for the free program, something that represents Victor's life. This can be tricky, as Yakov-san had told him years ago that Victor's life is simply figure skating.  _ This is not good. _

"I need to go skating." Yuuri comments, feeling that he is getting stressed.

With his notebook, cell phone, wallet, training clothes and skates in a backpack, Yuuri leaves Yutopia behind and runs towards Ice Castle. There, he uses his key to get in and turn on some hallway and ice lights. In the closets he changes clothes and starts to get warm. When he finishes, he takes out his cell phone and notebook, and heads to the arena, where he puts his cell phone on to play Agape in repetition and opens the notebook on the wall, on the page where he had written Agape's choreography. 

While the music plays, he studies what is written and starts making figures around the ice, relaxing his body and mind. And then, he heads to the center when the song is ending and starts performing the initial choreography.

_ Agape. Unconditional love. _

He needs to improve even more to leave this choreography so that it reaches the level that Victor can use in competitions. Yuuri can feel his magic envelop him warmly as he dances, drawing inspiration from his feelings for Victor for the interpretive part of the program. He repeats the choreography more often, working on changes in the spins and sequences of steps first.

Yuuri does not return home until hours later, at dawn. He is physically tired, but on his face, a wide smile and his bright eyes make him believe that, despite everything, everything will be fine.

Before locking himself in the room to sleep, Yuuri assaults the fridge for food and water, and dispenses it for food and goes to bathe in the hot springs. His mother, already accustomed to her son's behavior, tells him not to worry that she will tell Victor everything, which he only meets in the late afternoon and evening.

**~ x ~**

**[Three days later.]**

"Yuuri?" Victor asks, making a puppy face for the wizard. "When can I see you skating for real?"

Yuuri, who looks at him in surprise, bites her lip anxiously.

"Forgive me, Victor. I get nervous if someone watches me skating and it can cause my magic to get out of control." He replies, feeling bad to see his idol disappointed. "I already finished the choreography for your short program." 

Victor's eyes widen, startled by what he hears.

"When can I see it?" He asks, bracing himself to the point where Yuuri imagines he has a dog tail behind him.

"I will send you the videos soon." Yuuri replies, opening a shy smile. "It's just that you can't publish on social media."

Victor pouted, not liking what he heard.

**...**

"Yuuko, Takeshi, Minako-sensei." Yuuri tells the three that they are finishing dinner at Yutopia. "They could help me to record videos of a program that I created the choreography for Victor."

"Short or Free?" Yuuko asks, getting excited by the friend.

"Short. I still don't know where to start with the free program." Yuuri comments, letting out a breath. "I'm looking for a song that can talk about Victor's life, but so far I haven't found anything."

"Is there such a song?" Minako asks, starting to get drunk 

"I don't know." Takeshi comments, shrugging. "Tonight?" 

"Yes. I also need to create the outfit he will wear, and I want to do that today too. I already have the front and back design ready and I have already received the material from Yakov-san." Yuuri smiles broadly, getting excited.

Hours later, after recording the short program and creating the outfit, Yuuri receives a message from Yuuko with a link. When he opens and listens to the song History Maker by Dean Fujioka, he opens his eyes wide when he realizes that the song is perfect.

**_[Life]_ **

In a week, Yuuri works on choreography and clothes for the free program, and also on the exhibition of the living Russian legend, and in the end, he ends up becoming a child, he was so tired.

What he doesn't know is that in the meantime, Victor creates a choreography inspired by a song created for Yuuri that Minako had given him.  _ The name of the song?  _

_ Yuuri on Ice. _

**~ x ~**

And then, the day of Victor's trip to Russia comes, where he must participate in the National Championship. And to Victor's surprise, Yuuri goes with him.

"What is it?" Yuuri asks, looking at him innocently in his childhood form. "I need to find Yakov-san to show him your new short program and create the costumes you are going to wear. Also, I want to support my boyfriend and go out with him on dates."

"Oh." Victor just says, looking at him with flushed cheeks.

**~ x ~**

"Victor, Yakov-san. I'm sending you videos of the new shows I made for Victor's last season right now." Yuuri says, fiddling with his cell phone. "The outfits are also ready and here with me."

Skater and coach start watching the programs, delighted with what they are seeing. Victor loves History Maker, but wonders if he is able to understand the interpretation behind Agape well. 

"I thought about the Love and Life theme, in response to this season's theme, Longing." Yuuri says, and the two start to see him holding two beautiful clothes. "Victor, why don't you come with me and try on these clothes and check if they look good on you?"

"OK." Victor says, accompanying him to the bathroom.

_ … _

"Yuuri?" Victor asks, after testing the clothes he created.

"Hm?" Yuuri asks, carefully folding the clothes. 

"I loved them." He turns to Yuuri with a smile on his face and approaches him, touching him on the cheeks with both hands and kissing him on the mouth.

Yuuri looks at him with a flushed face, before closing her eyes and grabbing Victor's black T-shirt, kissing him deeply.

"Agape…" Victor whispers, as he turns away from him also with a flushed face. "You love me unconditionally."

"Yes." Yuuri responds, biting his lower lip. "After all, Makkachin could only have been created because I love you."

"What do you mean?" Victor asks him, surprised.

"I know you like dogs, and I created Vicchan with that in mind and I got excited when he came out as a Toy Poodle. And then, I trained a lot for years, and when Yakov-san asked me to help you, I came here and used this ice rink to create Makkachin, who emerged as a Standard Poodle with the same color as Vicchan, which surprised me because when two family members are raised by a wizard with very similar characteristics, it means that the person that the wizard thought when creating the second familiar they are soulmates." Yuuri explains to him, nervously. "Not that I want you to feel pressured to be my boyfriend..."

Victor looks at him in surprise, and opening a smile, he again kisses Yuuri, interrupting him.

"I don't mind being your boyfriend." Victor says, and Yuuri nods, opening a smile too and blushing.

**~ x ~**

It's Christmas. Both Victor and Yuuri are surprised when they both reveal that their gift is in the ice ring. Victor starts first, surprising Yuuri by skating to the sound of Yuri on Ice. Yuuri joins him on the ice and hugs him.

"Thank you very much, Victor." He says, his voice hoarse and his face flushed. "Now it's my turn."

"That guy is incredible. If he were a competitor, you would have to fight to secure the gold medals." The technician comments, with arms 

"Is he really that incredible?" Victor asks, looking at Yakov in surprise.

"Yeah." The coach lets out a long breath. "That boy is capable of doing almost all Quads, and he never had a proper coach."

And then, to their surprise, Yuuri starts skating around the ice. Yakov, surprised, walks away and enters his office, leaving the two alone on the ice. Victor is watching Yuuri skating, and when Yuuri uses his hand to ask him to approach, he immediately goes to Yuuri, skating beside him.

"When I created Agape, the composer gave me another version as a gift. When I heard this new version, I was so embarrassed that I almost deleted the song. But then, we met and I started working in Agape. I then started listening to this version and ended up completing this choreography while you were sleeping on the plane." He explains to Victor, who is confused by what he hears. "This is my Christmas present for you. Don't take your eyes off me."

"Never." Victor says, moving away when he realizes that he is approaching the center of the ice, making a brief movement with his right hand and beginning to present a program completely opposite to Agape. 

Victor's eyes widen when he sees Yuuri skating live for the first time, managing to notice that the air starts to heat up around him. He wonders if Yuuri's magic is doing this, in response to the program the wizard is presenting.

While Ágape is a program that talks about unconditional love, that version using instruments and choreography inspired by tango is already the opposite. It is a program created with the sole intention of seducing someone. A program similar to Christophe's style but which would certainly not have so much impact if it was him or Victor who was performing.

Then, he goes to his boyfriend when he finishes and hugs him.

"I loved it, Yuuri. But I hope you know the consequences that this program is going to bring us." He says to his boyfriend, whispering in his ear.

"That is my intention." Yuuri whispers, looking at him with half-closed eyes. "Vitya."

"Yuu-chan!" Victor exclaims, hugging him tightly. "You are very cute!"

**_~ End ~_ **

**Extra stuff:**

Obviously Victor surprises everyone by presenting programs choreographed by Yuuri Katsuki and starts using his social networks to promote Katsu products. 

Victor not only wins every event he participates in, but also breaks his records at the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona and at the World Championship, where he announces retirement and asks Yuuri to marry him.

Meanwhile, several Federations insist that Katsu open at events in America, Europe and Asia. Russia only allows because of pressure from fans of Russian skaters, including Yuri Plisetsky. Victor accepts, and Yuuri finds himself hiring people to help with sales, which grow exorbitantly because of the advertisements made by skaters on social networks. Although it means more people to receive the enchanted luck in the items, it also means that Yuuri gets tired a lot more often, becoming a child practically every night.

Speaking of Yuri Plisetsky, the now teenager is still afraid of Yuuri, but he decides that Victor is not able to give him a decent program and asks Victor to ask the magician to create a choreography for him.

Victor and Yuuri are married in Hasetsu, under the cherry blossoms that bloom in spring. The event contains a presentation of the two at Ice Castle, where they both skate Stammi Vicino Duetto. 

Yuuri is very popular on social media, especially after Victor and other skaters post photos of him as an adult and in the form of a child. Fans ask who the child is, but since no one seems to say anything, they think he is Yuuri's younger brother.


End file.
